Chapter 05 - Fable
'-' '''-' : ... 'Voyage' : ... 'Vacation' : ... 'The Black Dahlia' : ... : As the third day without success dawns, the Fairy Tales begin to lose hope of discovering a valuable hint. As Aiyana voices her frustration about the inability to read the writings, the two canines muse that she would now understand how they felt, being unable to read. Akaneiro informs his friends of having sent out a cat envoy to contact Kokatori, his faith and love in cats once again mockingly ridiculed by Hanketsu, only to be reminded that the fox has no clue why he repeatedly spoke to him. : As the scientist eventually unites with the group, they inquire about potential concussions or illness due to the symptoms occurring to his former partner in crime. Their investigation leads back to a connection to the groups' previous temple visit, upon which the fox appeared to show an abnormal behavior. As both Hanketsu and Aiyana have to disappoint regarding answers for research, due to Lauren's refusal to give away information, Kokatori decides to take a personal look at the foreign books of the library. It does not take them long to discover that the language used on the paper is an ancient Egyptian language, Coptic. Able to translate the writings however, they make a concerning discovery, showing the others illustrations of a flower, the pages titled ''"The Black Dahlia Effect". : While they take their time to translate the book for everyone, Lynna wakes up from a nap on a pile of books and joins the group, only to be read the bad news about Akaneiro's illness. Kokatori explains that the fox has been infected with a parasite that eats away at bad memories and emotions to destroy despair in its roots, which causes the delusional behavior of their friend. As there is no other cure documented, Akaneiro is once again facing the mission to obtain his book, as it appears to be the only cure to the god inflicted illness. This again perks the thought of a connection to the history of Fable, in which betrayal and despair seemed to have played an important role. As the Black Dahlia serves as a warning for betrayal, the Fairy Tales suspect Akaneiro's despair to be the cause for him to become a host of the seedling. Lynna wonders if a potential overload would kill the plant, triggering the effect, rendering Akaneiro useless for the rest of the conversation, as he is unable to perceive the critical information spoken about. After suggesting to confront the gods with the matter, everyone seems pleased with the idea to torture Lauren for information, however decide against it. Hanketsu suddenly remembers that Akaneiro forgot even his own daughter, wondering how the cheerful child could possibly cause a negative emotion in her father. Lynna suspects stress to be the cause. Heated for answers, visiting the temple once again seems like the only reasonable action to take and the group leaves the library. : Akaneiro does not understand the need to visit the temple and reacts concerned for his friends' well being, which they return by worrying about him instead. When suggesting to lock - and more importantly tie - him up, the fox becomes flustered by the thought due to the lack of physical contact with his wife, receiving judgmental comments from all of his friends, which causes him to stomp off in embarrassment. While walking, Lynna begins to feel off and upon reaching the throne, Serah is nowhere to be found. Hanketsu is informed by a guard that they cannot speak to the pharaoh out of prayer times, but can ask for an audience. In order to get the audience, Kokatori offers to ask Lauren, as they don't know each other, so they would not raise suspicion. When agreed to, they leave to find the tradesman. Hanketsu reacts frustrated and doubts Akaneiro's ability to negotiate for their leaders, which leaves the yokai questioning as to why he would believe so. Aiyana defuses the situation by reminding him that he had asked for vacation, to which Akaneiro reacts rather sadly, yet refuses to explain why. He tells them that he has plans for his night rest, which Aiyana takes as another sexual innuendo, but is quickly corrected by Akaneiro that he plans to read, much to disbelief of Hanketsu. The conversation drifts into missing their home, the fox's expression once again turning sad upon the mention of beaches. He requests to return to the hotel and the group decides to call it a night. : ... : The group finally goes through with their strategy to infiltrate the pharaoh's temple. According to Hook's plan, the pirate forcefully removes the guards' attire to use it as disguise, being assisted by Corvo, Phoenix and Lynna. While the archer accompanies the captain on his mission, the others remain outside with Aiyana and Kokatori. As previously discussed, Hanketsu has been turned into a cat by the scientist using a morphing potion and the three men begin their mission. : ... 'Returning Home' : Finally back in Faroe, after yet another long journey on the sea, using Hook's returned ship, everyone returns to their respectful homes. Hanketsu reunites with Fendel and delivers the promised seeds, after a concerning encounter with the rooster Kevin attempting to become the new mighty overlord of Fabula. References }} Category:All Pages Category:Summary Category:Chapters